Studying your Statements
Objective *Statements Part One *Statements Part Two Hail Aspelta, and read through Advanced Diplomacy Tutorial: Statements. Then, hail Aspelta and choose the parley option entitled Statements. Follow Aspeltas instructions and learn how to use statements in a parley. Locations Rewards * 4 new abilities **Mordebi Candor **Enticing Whisper **Loud Criticism **Itemized Comparision Starting Dialogue "Last time we spoke, you only had two comments at your disposal." "This time, I am going to teach you a number of abilities, called Statements, which you can practice using on me, though I'm still going to help you win." "When I give you the abilities, move the Comment , the Evaluation, and the Assertion of the same Expression type into your Strategy. The last space can be any other Assertion you would like." "The summary text in your quest journal will tell you how to set up your Strategy." Additional Dialogue Advanced Diplomacy Tutorial: Statements "Now that you have completed the Beginning Tutorial, I will teach you some of the more advanced concepts in Diplomacy. If you do not feel comfortable in your grasp of the Beginning Tutorial you can return to it at any time. The same applies to this tutorial; you may review it at any time." "First, you should open your Abilities Book and navigate to the Diplomacy tab. You will find four more cards there. Two will be listed underneath the icon as an Evaluation, while two will be labeled as an Assertion." How do I move these two cards to my strategy "if your Strategy Tray is not open, click on the red Strategy button in your Abilities Book to open the tray again." "First, you will have to remove a card. Click-and-drag the card with a 1 in the upper-right to anywhere outside the Strategy Tray. This will remove that card from your tray. You should now have four open slots in your Strategy Tray." "Click-and-drag both Evaluations and both Assertions into the empty slots. You now have a more powerful hand to engage in Parley." I'd like to know what these Evaluations do for my Strategy Firstly, each card in your hand is called a Statement. 'Statement' means the same as 'Card' and 'Ability' that I mentioned earlier. Form now on, though, I will be referring to these cards as Statements not Abilities or cards." "Evaluations are one form of Statement. You can think of them as a card type. Evaluations, as a card type, are used to give yourself Expression of a type. You can use them to build up Expression, which is like fuel, to power your more potent cards, which are you Assertions." What are the different Expression types again? "expression is the fuel you can spend to play more powerful cards. Evaluations generally give you a significant amount of Expression of one type. These types are Demand (red), Reason (green), Inspire (blue), and Flattery (yellow)." "you have two Evaluations that work differently. One gives you two Expression and your opponent one. The other gives you two expression, but moves the Parley Status one point towards you opponent. Why would I want to move the Status towards my opponent? "That is something I can explain more in your next Parley. For now, just know that these two Evaluations give you control over how you will fuel your opponent, which is a powerful tool." "Also, your Assertions will make up for this small loss. Assertions have a cost listed in the colored bubbles in the middle of your Statements. However, their Influence, the amount they move the Parley Indicator, is much higher than it is on your Comments. These are your heavy-hitting Statements." I have two of these Assertions here. What exactly are they? "Assertions, as I said, are your heaviest-hitting Statements. Their cost means that it will take you time to build up Expression to play them. However, once you do, you will move the Parley Indicator, the track on the right side of the Gameboard, in your favor a significant amount." "You will notice you have two Assertions. One move the Parley Indicator three points in your favor, which is listed on the wax seal in the top right of the Statement. The other Assertions moves it by four points." Beside taking time to build up, how are these different from Comments? "Comments are used for fast gains on the Gameboard. Snippet of Wisdom is one comment. You will notice that, though it has no cost, it give your opponent a lot of Expression. This is the trade-off between Comments and Assertions. Speed versus precision. Assertions give your opponent less to work with but are slower." "I think you're ready to Parley now." Statements Part One Like last time, click on "Snippet of Wisdom" and press Speak to play it and begin moving the conversation; this will end your turn. Snippet of Wisdom is a Comment. If you did not add Snippet of Wisdom to your Strategy, you may use another comment. Comments are easy to play as an opening card because they do not cost any Expression; however, they also give your opponent Expression. Cards are referred to as Statements in Diplomacy. You have two new Statement types at your disposal in this parley: Evaluations and Assertions. Evaluations are primarily used for generating Expression that you will spend on other Statements that have an Expression cost. You can see how much of each Expression an Evaluation will generate on the bottom half of the Statement. You have two Evaluation Statements. Both of them give you the same type and amount of Expression, but they do very different things for your opponent. One will give them a single point of Expression, while the other will move the Parley Indicator 1 space in your opponent's favor. This is important because it give you some ability to control your opponent's play by determining what you choose to give them. Assertions are strong arguments that have high influence. Remember that influence is the number in the colored wax seal on the top right of your Statements, and indicates how far playing this card will move the Parley Indicator on the track. Assertions move the Parley Indicator strongly in your favor. The downside of Assertions is you need Expression to use them. After playing an Evaluation Statement you should have enough Expression to use an Assertion. Look at the middle of your Assertion cards in the Cost field to determine how much of each Expression they cost. Play an Assertion that you can afford by selecting it and pressing Speak. If you cannot afford the Assertion, an error message in red will appear on the main screen. Note that the Expression disappears from the Gameboard when you play the Assertion. you will also notice that the Parley Indicator moved a significant amount in your favor. Almost all of your Statements, in some way. help you opponent. This can come either in the form of giving the opponent Expression or Influence. If a Statement has a negative value in the colored wax seal (top right o the Statement), it will give your opponent that much Influence. Remember to look to the colored part on the bottom half of the Statement for how much Expression that Statement will give your opponent. Take a moment to read over all of this and then you can continue your training in the next lesson. Statements Part Two Like the lessons before, play the comment "Snippet of Wisdom" to start things off. We will discuss the strengths and weaknesses of your cards in this lesson, as well as refresh timers and a little bit of parley strategy. When engaging in a parley, it is important to remember that the more Statements you make, the more Expression you are potentially giving your opponent. The Parley Indicator need only be on be on your side of the board to score a Dialogue Point, so do not play cards needlessly and give your opponent more Expression than you need to. Each Statement in parley has its own strengths and weaknesses. You'll notice that sometimes you cannot play a Statement as often as another. This is because all Statements have refresh timers. Refresh timers are displayed as a range, measured in full turns of play, and are located in the bottom right corner of the Statement. Whenever you play a Statement, its Refresh Timer is randomly determined within this range. So if a Satement has a "1-3", refresh range, it could potentially be 1, 2, or 3 full turns before you can play it again. A full turn begins after your turn, and the timer will decrease by 1 after you play or pass on each of your following turns. As you cal see, maintaining a balance between Expression, Influence and refresh timers is the majority of your game play. You must earn Dialogue Points by keeping the Parley Indicator on your side of the board while preventing the opponent from doing the same. It is important to keep in mind that your opponent needs Expression as much as you do. Starving your opponent of Expression they need is somethimes more valuable than moving the Parley Indicator, especially if it is already on your side of the board. Listening, or passing your turn, is a powerful tool if you are ahead. This dialogue, like the previous ones, is also repeatable. You may practice this one as many times as you like, and come back later if you need a refresher. Also, if you wish for a guide to the terminology of Diplomacy Gameplay, you may find a Voice of Kaerellun in many cities around Telon, who can provide you with one. Concluding Dialogue Aspelta smiles coolly. "See?" he asks. "Informative, no?" "I know that this is all a lot for your mind to try to wrap itself around," says Aspelta. "But soon enough, you will slip into the ease of these interactions. You must simply push forward in your quest for understanding and hone your skills." Detailed Information Aspelta Kamidalta *location: Khal * :1 *0 Soldier Patient words.JPG